1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera platform for attaching a camera to a vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera platform includes a mount base on which a camera platform is attached, which is located at an upper end of a tripod or the like, and a rotatable shaft to which a camera is rotatably attached (for example, see JP10-288811 B).
FIG. 5 is a sectional view that shows a configuration of a conventional camera platform. A ball shaft 21 is attached to a lower end of a camera base 20 on which a camera is mounted. This ball shaft 21 and a mount base 22 to which a tripod or the like is attached are placed in association with each other, and the ball shaft 21 and the mount base 22 are sandwiched by a cylindrical case main body 23 that can be divided into two portions, so that the divided portions of the case main body 23 are tightened and secured with each other in the horizontal direction by a tightening mechanism 24. Although the ball shaft 21 is sandwiched in the case main body 23, the spherical portion thereof is allowed to slide so that the camera base 20 attached to the ball shaft 21 can be rotated at a predetermined angle.
In the case where a camera is attached to an automobile by using a conventional camera platform, as shown in FIG. 6, the camera platform shown in FIG. 5 is held upside down, and a video camera 25 is attached to the camera base 20, with a platform securing member 26 having a plate shape being attached to the mount base 22, so that the rear end of the platform securing member 26 is attached to a ceiling portion, a room mirror or the like.
In the aforementioned conventional configuration, however, when the video camera 25 is rotated centered on the center axis of the mount base 22 or the ball shaft 21, an obstacle such as a room mirror is sometimes located on the rotation orbit of the video camera 25, with the result that it is difficult to carry out an operation such as directing the video camera 25 facing the front side to face the rear side by rotating it by 180 degrees. In such a case, a video camera that has such a small size that it does not come into contact with the obstacle even upon rotation needs to be used, or the video camera 25 can not be directed to face the rear side unless the obstacle is shifted.
Moreover, in the case where a video camera of a type that a cable (not shown) is extended from above the case main body 23 of the video camera 25 is attached, a problem arises in which upon rotation of the video camera 25, the cable comes into contact with the platform securing member 26.